Bring Me Home
by tyler.brunsman.mega.fan
Summary: One minute I was a normal spy. The next I was on the run from one of the most poweful and terrifying men in the world. With possible connections to the circle I had to escape now and quickly. There was only one place I could be truly safe. I had to return to the people had left years ago. Return to my sisters. I am the other Cameron sister.
1. At the End of the Day, It was Dommed

At the end of the day… It was doomed 

The mission wasn't going to succeed from the beginning, I should've seen that. To start with I was going solo, not to big a problem; I could deal with anyone who came near me, I was a highly trained Agent, I'd been taught by the best. I was one of the best. Secondly money was short, not for me, I got paid a lot (and I mean a lot), but I was told that I should not take any of my own money with me, what they had given me would be enough they told me (they clearly had overlooked the fact that were they where sending me where things were expensive, incredibly expensive). But the biggest problem was where I was going; Bergerac.

Sure it wasn't a bad place, well not a couple of years ago. Nowadays it was. Erec Laraway had come to power in Bergerac, as quickly as that it had turned into hell. You were either incredibly poor or incredibly rich. Most people were poor. Gangs walked the streets mugging anyone who they saw, people lived in fear. More and more people died each day, they starved to death or the police killed them for minor crimes. Sure the French government knew what was going on; but they were scared of Laraway. Scared of what he'd do if they tried to stop him. Scared of who he may know. You see it was thought that Laraway was a member of the Circle of Caven.

That's the main reason I was sent. To try and see what was going on. Find a way that we could try and control things there. Try and control him.

At 05.00 Am (their time) she landed in an airport just outside of Bergerac.

At 06.00 Am the Jeep dropped her off on the boundaries of the town.

At 07.30 Am she had been mugged 3 times and had given them serious injuries as they did so.

The conditions on the streets were terrible, dirt was everywhere, bodies lined the streets, police watched peoples every move. People were put in prison for minor crimes, crimes such as stealing something as an apple, a rotting apple. The prisons weren't normal though, for from it. Prisoners were made to do intense manual work, digging, building, mining, all done in even worse heat.

Of course people tried to start uprisings. Each had a more terrible ending than the last, to start with the people ended up in prison; now they ended up dead.

On my 6th day in Bergerac, I had only been able to find out things we already knew about Laraway. No one would tell me anything. I had also found myself starving and with no money. Due to a series of muggings, I had been able to fight them off at first, but food was expensive and I became hungrier and weaker so they took everything valuable off me. Including my remaining money, my phone and my comms unit.

I had to weigh up my options:

1- Call the CIA using a payphone.

2- Ask to make a call off someone's phone.

3- Find a Vicar (or someone religious) who owns a phone.

Option 1 wasn't going to happen due to me being penniless.

Option 2 wasn't going to happen either, due to me being from another a country.

So instead I went with option 3, well until I saw the bread…

Ok so it was stale bread. Stale bread that was being thrown into a bin. I used every tactic I knew. I looked around, no one was looking at me, I approached the bin, did another look around the area, I was clear, clear to go. I reached towards the bin and grabbed the bread and took a mouthful. Then 5 men dived on me and pulled me to my feet.

Cries of Thief came from all around as people crept out of their homes that surrounded the marketplace. A man, in his late thirties came up to me and asked one of the guards what had happened. He told him that I stole the bread, the bread that was in the bin.

'I didn't steal it, it was in the bin' I screamed at the man in French.

'It was not your bread to take though. Now take her to one of the camps, with a three month sentence' and with that he walked away, and the guards dragged me to hell.

10 Months later…

Pro's and Con's of being in a Bergerac Prison Camp-

Pro- You get given food.

Con- Most of the food is stale and/or rotting.

Pro- Being an Agent means that the work isn't that demanding.

Con- It becomes demanding while they torture you and you nearly starve to death.

Pro- You get clean water.

Con- You don't get nearly as much as you need.

The sun was strong (hotter than hell proberly). I wanted to die. All I did was dig and dig, It felt more like I was digging a grave than a sewer (that's what we were told it was going to be anyway). Either way it was almost impossible too do when you have a chain around your ankle along with 10 other people.

Then I heard footsteps and the man from the marketplace approached one of the guards.

"I need Prisoner 24603, bring her to me" he commanded, the guard approached me and unlocked the chain around my ankle and dragged me towards the man.

"Prisoner 24603 your time is up and your Parole has begun, it means you get your yellow ticket off leave. You thief" He spat the words at me.

"All I did was steal some bread, I was starved"

"Which you will do again unless you learn to abide the law"

"I know how to, it's just this place is mad, my sentence was mad"

"3 months for what you did the rest because you tried to run, a fair sentence I think Miss 24603"

"My name is Catherine Cameron" I shouted at him.

"And I am Inspector Ramirez do not forget me 24603, I am sure we will meet again, now go"

I didn't need telling again I grabbed my Parole card and left. When I had made my way into a local town it was obvious things had changed. I soon found out the whole of Bergerac had a boundary, a boundary of guards and watch towers. No one got in who Laraway didn't want getting in and no one left who he didn't want to leave. So well that left me pretty well, screwed. There was no way I could escape or even call the CIA to tell them what had happened.

You would think with me being a fully trained Agent and everything that when I tried to run from the camp I would have succeed. Well with being hungry and thirsty and weak from being beneath the lash of the whip and on the rack it was pretty much doomed from the beginning. And I should've known that. I could've have only been there for 3 months if I hadn't tried to run. But it was the heat the heat clouded my judgement made me think I was still the Agent I was before. But no. Catherine (well everyone called me Katie) Cameron was nothing now, they killed her when they chained her up and left her for dead just for stealing a mouthful of bread. In her place they left well… me; but not me. If you get what I mean. I was still me, but just me scared and in a daze and hungry and thirsty. So I sat in a corner and stared into the night, into my sin. I was a thief it was true, I was a criminal, I broke the law, even though it was an insane law. I sighed and thought 'how did this happen? How did I let this happen?'

Footsteps broke my thoughts and I looked up. It was a Vicar. He looked at me and asked the most wonderful question ever.

"Would you like to come and stay the night in the monastery and have some food?" I nodded and followed him to heaven.

The food was great. The water was clean. The bed was comfy and I slept for the longest time in months.

I woke with a start in the morning. I could hear voices downstairs, so I crept and listened.

"The best silver in the place missing, it must have been her she's the only person here who would do it" A female voice said.

"And how do you know that?" the Vicar asked.

"I saw her tattoos; prisoners get tattoos like that, when they're first arrested. And prisoners don't change. I've called Inspector Ramirez and he's on his way to arrest her" Shit. She then left the room and exited into the church.

I walked into the room. "I didn't do I promise you I did not steal the silver" I looked into the Vicars eyes and pleaded him for me to believe him.

"I believe you"

"Thank you. About my tattoos, I was in prison, I stole some stale bread, I was starved and I've regretted doing it ever since."

"These are desperate times and people do desperate things. It is completely understandable. You have a soul, your not evil it is Laraway and his team of guards that are the evil ones. Now we don't have much time, here take this food" He shoved some food into my bag and threw it to me, and I looked at him confused. "I'll let you out the back door, run to the eastern watch tower, follow the lane on your right to get there. Once there ask for Sir Kaufmann, tell him Absolon sent you. He will let you through the boundary and you continue east and you will come to a small town do what you have to do to get home from there. Just keep running and don't look back" I nodded and thanked him. "Hurry up, you don't have much time" he said just as the women from earlier started speaking to a man outside. Ramirez. The Vicar hurried and opened the back door and let me out, and then I ran. Just as the kitchen door opened.

I ran. I ran east. I knew Ramirez wouldn't be far behind, no matter how much the Vicar tried to stall him. As night came I had just reached the tower. Praying it was the right one, I banged on the door. A man who must've been in his early fifties, with greying hair and an untamed beard opened the door. "Are you Sir Kaufmann?" he nodded with slight curiosity in his eyes "The Vicars Absolon sent me, he said you would be able to help me" With that he guided me into the room, and then into another and then another. He opened another door that led outside.

"Good luck, I'll cover for you don't worry"

"Thanks" I said, before I started running again.

Ramirez must have got there. He must have got more guards on his way. He must be on top of the tower. I knew this because thousands of bullets flew through the air coming right at me. Along with a couple of knives and explosives. A knife tore through my right shoulder blade, a grenade knocked me off my feet, cuts covered me head to toe, and a bullet smashed my knee cap.

Pain. That's all I felt. Pain. Then I remembered that the Vicar told me to keep going. So I began dragging myself in a easterly direction. Getting further and further away from the tower and the boundary. But I still heard Ramirez's words "I will get you 24603. I will hunt you down. You will serve your sentence. There is no where you can hide" But I just kept going east.

Somewhere between the boundary and the town, the Agent lost consciousness, proberly due to pain or blood loss.

Someone came across her and took her to the nearest hospital.

At some point the Agent had lost her jacket and her food.

At 04.00 Pm the Agent woke up, after being unconsciousness for 4 days.

I lay with my eyes closed for exactly 2 minutes, praying that a decent person found me, not Ramirez. But then I heard the beeping of a machine and people discussing my condition.

"All looks good still stable, knee seams to be setting ok"

"Has she said anything else?"

"Oh you know just the usual, Ramirez, Abby, Rachel, Scott, Cammie and Help"

With that I opened my eyes. I took in the room, it looked like a normal hospital, it was a normal hospital. Well except for the fact it was in France but thankfully not in Bergerac. Two Nurses were smiling at me and one helped me take a drink of water. But I knew that in a matter of minutes I would be unconsciousness again. I could feel my mind blurring and my head felt heavy.

"Bar, I need my bag" The nurse closet to it gave it to me. I pulled out some paper. "Pen, I need a pen" The other nurse gave me hers of the clipboard. Worry filled both of their eyes. I scribbled down a number and handed it to one of them. "Please ring that number, tell her it's Katie, Katie needs her help. Tell her where the hospital is and what you know of what happened to me. When she comes let her take me with her, whatever state I am in. Please. And once you've done with the number put it in the nearest bit of water you find."

"Ok Madam, but who shall we ask for?"

"Rachel. Ask for Rachel"

And with that, even though I hadn't seen her for years, my sister was going to come to rescue me from this hell hole. She would take me away from here, away from Ramirez, until I was fit enough to tackle him, I let myself lose Consciousness, for God knows how long.

**So what do you think good/bad.? Any type of review is greatly appreciated and I would love some Constructive Criticism, so I can improve. Sorry for any mistakes, but I don't have a Beta and have no current plans of getting one. The next chapter will have the Gallagher academy in, I promise. Thanks for reading. **


	2. A Different Side of Me

**Sorry I forgot to say that I don't own anything except the characters and story that come from my imagination, everything else belongs to Ally Carter.**

A Different Side of Me – Rachel's P.O.V

As a headmistress phone calls at night are common. There is always something that has gone wrong, some 1st year sleepwalking around the corridors or someone doing a bit of late night boxing practice has been knocked out by the bag. But the phone call I received tonight wasn't either of those things; the phone call I got tonight was extremely uncommon and defiantly unexpected.

"Bonjour, can I speak to Rachel please" A female French voice said and I could tell by her tone she was worried, very worried.

"You are"

"Oh ok. We have a patient in she said that she needs your help. A woman found her about a couple of miles away and brought her here, she has a shattered knee-cap, 5 broken ribs and 2 bruised ones, several stab and bullet wounds and shards of glass in her right arm. She is in the hospital at Prigonrieux, in a deep coma. She told us she needs you to come get her to help her and to take her home."

"Ok" I was slightly confused at all of this but they needed me and I was going to help. "Alright I'll help, but please tell me what the patient's name is?"

"She said she was called Katie, thanks we'll expect a visit from you soon"

"Yes" was all I managed in reply, before they hung up.

Katie. My youngest sister. I haven't seen her since… since Matthew. Like Abby she blamed herself, but she had never got the message, she had got a new phone. A new number. She didn't rush transferring all new calls and messages to her new phone for a couple of days, so she didn't get the message in time. She'd blamed herself ever since. I didn't. She didn't kill him the circle did, but she couldn't live with herself, so she just allowed us to lose contact. I'd missed her of course, so had Cammie. We were both angry at her for leaving, of course.

But she needed my help now, she said she needed help; and for Katie that was a big thing to admit she needed help, even when she was younger she never did, never admitted she was struggling. But know she was, so that meant she must be in serious danger, especially if the injuries were anything to go by. The injuries. Poor Katie, poor her, on her own. God knows what she's seen or done to get them injuries. A tear ran down my cheek for my youngest sister. No. Now is not the time to cry, she needs you. Katie needs you.

First things first, I called Abby up to my room, told her what had happened. Then I called the CIA, told them where she was and what had happened. They were surprised; they had declared her MIA, a long time ago. We came up with a plan. Abby would go to the hospital, and then bring her back to here, to the academy. Here she would be safe, until we found out what had happened and came to a conclusion of how much danger she was in. I would stay here, get a room ready for her, with the most state of the art medical equipment in and inform the other staff, get them to help her recover, with there range of expertises she should be in good health soon (fingers crossed).

In a matter of minutes, Abby had boarded a CIA helicopter along with 2 other Agents and was headed to France. I took a couple of deep breaths and then made arrangements for a room on the 2nd floor to be cleared and the equipment moved in. I called the staff together and told them what was going to happen and that any help they could offer would be greatly. Dr Fibs said he would get to work on some of his famous Skinagain, to get rid of any scars that may appear. Then all I could do was sit and wait in my room for her to get here.

Several Hours Later

The phone ringing woke me quickly from the little sleep I had got on the sofa. I quickly got to my feet and ran to the phone. Abby.

"Hey. I've got her, she's just being attached to all the equipment, so, er, come down" I wasn't certain but I could've sworn Abby was crying.

"I'll be straight there" and with that I hung up and ran through the corridors.

A good thing about being headmistress of a school is that you know some good shortcuts. These helped me get to her room quickly, just as the CIA agent Doctors were leaving.

"She's stable at the moment, she needs no treatment currently as the French Doctors and Nurses took good care of her. Although, she could do with her bandages changed, Abby said that you and her could take care of that" I nodded "All being well she should regain consciousness; but we can't promise anything. Of course when she wakes up, we will require a full report from her of what happened, but there is no need for her to do that until she is able. She has some great people looking after her she should recover quickly"

"Thanks, for your help" and with that they walked off. I took a deep breath and opened the door into my sister's room.

She lay in the bed, a heart rate monitor beeping beside her. Blood covered her, blood and mud. Dried blood was stuck in her hair, stuck everywhere. She was barley recognizable, but I could spot my sister a mile away. Her hair seamed shorter than before, but it had been years. I could see a couple of whip marks on her arms, and I wanted to run, to find her ever did this to her and kill them. Looking at her, she looked helpless, cuts everywhere, any anger I had felt towards her for leaving quickly melted away and I remembered my happy and fun sister who was always up for a laugh and was miss popular when she came to this school (and with the boys). Lively and excited Katie who couldn't wait to be a spy, and now being a spy has done this to her.

I turned to Abby; tears pouring from both our eyes, as we looked at our little sister lay in a coma. Without a word to each other we grabbed some cloths and started cleaning her and changing her bandages. I started with her face; I'd just wiped the back of her neck, when I noticed something.

"Er, Abby, Did they say anything about before she arrived at the hospital?"

"No, they only know that a woman found her and brought her to the hospital. Why?

"Well, just come and look at this" Abby walked over and I showed her the tattoo on the back of her neck that said '24603'. We both looked at each other confused, before continuing to clean her and change her bandages.

Once we had done, we had found many other tattoos and markings. On her feet, back, hip, hands and shoulders. None of it made any sense, a lot of it was numbers and some symbols, one was repeated often though, a circle with an 'R' in the middle. Neither me or Abby recognised it, but we both had a feeling that wherever Katie had been, she'd been in some kind of trouble and I had a feeling that it was with the law.

I pulled an armchair from in front of the fire and put it beside her bed; Abby got a normal chair and sat on the other side of the bed. We both held a hand each and sat in silence praying for our sister to wake up.

Both women fell asleep within an hour. Agent Abigail Cameron was half lay on the bed sharing the pillow. Headmistress Morgan head was leant on the armrest of the armchair. Both of them never let go of their sister's hand.

**So what did you think, good/bad? Thanks for my first review meant a lot. Thanks for Reading.**


	3. Safe & Sound?

Safe & Sound?

The funny thing is only yesterday me and my sisters were just children. We dreamt dreams that had happy endings. We played outside with wooden swords, dressed up as Princess and went on amazing adventures. We thought the world was a wonderful place to be. Now the world had killed the man my eldest sister had loved, put me in a coma and most importantly tore me and my sisters apart.

Sleep is the place when you're meant to be safe and sound; as a spy you learn to sleep with your eyes open, as sleep is when you're at your weakest. A coma is the one place anyone can find you, anyone can kill you; if you were simply asleep you could just wake up and stop your attacker.

I had no idea if Rachel had got my message or if she had got there in time. For all I knew Ramirez could be watching me now or preparing a knife to kill me. But there was nothing I could do if he was; I was powerless, trapped inside my mind, praying that I would wake up, so I could face my fate, whatever that may be. What if Rachel had got my message but not come because she was still mad at me for leaving? All I could do was wait and hope that she had come to my rescue.

Pros and Cons of being in a coma:

Pro- You get a lot of 'sleep'.

Con- When you're not 'asleep' (which is about 23 and a half hours out of 24) you're trapped inside a motionless body.

Pro- When your 'awake' you get lots of time to think about what your going to do in certain situations when you wake up (if you wake up)

Con- You have no idea which of the situations you will wake up to or if you are in the right state to carry out the plan.

Every spy is scared, a lot of them wouldn't dare to admit it; those who do are the best spy's in the world. The first step to conquering fear is admitting it, that's what Rachel had told me when I was 6 and they're a spider in the bathroom. From that moment on I always admitted my fear when I was scared, and it certainly made me stronger. I was scared now. I was scared of what was waiting for me when I woke up, I was scared of not waking up and I was scared what danger I could be putting my loved ones in if Ramirez found me, and I was almost certain he was going to (if he hadn't already), Certain that he wouldn't give up on looking for me until the day he dies.

When I was younger I hung off Rachel's every word, believed everything she told me (some of it was made up). She taught me a lot, by the time I was 7, I could swear in 10 different languages (she was a lot more rebellious back then and I didn't know what the words actually meant). Abby was different, we annoyed each other a lot, but we still loved each other. We had a sisterly bond that could never be broken, or so we thought. It might not have broken it could still be there, but all I knew was that both me and Abby left when our sister needed us. We left and didn't keep contact. Tearing once the world's closest sisters apart.

I'd seen Abby on the odd occasion at the CIA headquarters; we even talked over coffee once. Neither of us mentioned Rachel or Matthew. We both blamed ourselves for his death. I suppose we both had reasons to. Rachel didn't blame us and over time I didn't blame myself as much either. It was the circles fault and me being there would've made little or no difference. But I still couldn't face seeing Rachel, couldn't face looking her in the eye, if she had answered my plea for help I might soon have to. And that scared me more than waking up to see Ramirez.

13 days after being brought back to the Gallagher Academy

I could hear the beeping of something, a monitor or something like that. My entire body burnt with pain, my left knee was numb, my right shoulder blade ached and my head throbbed. I felt a grip on my hand, Ramirez? No, it was a gentle grip, a caring grip.

"Mr and Mrs Dursley of number four, privet drive…"

"You should hear yourself! Anyway how do you know this is going to work?"

"I don't. But it's worked in the past and I'm willing to try anything. Right where was I. Were Proud to say that they were perfectly normal…"

"Why Harry Potter? I mean of all the books you could choose from, why Harry Potter?"

"She loved it; she could quote the books and movies, she even went to one of the midnight showings. Now Abigail, are you going to let me continue?" Rachel warned.

"Yes Abigail let her continue" I said mimicking my sister's motherly tone, though I knew my voice was no more than a whisper and my laugh was barley audible. Both of them just stared at me they're faces covered in shock.

The room was in the normal style of the Gallagher Academy. A fireplace was on the left wall of the room, with an armchair next to it; Rachel had pulled the other one next to my bed and now was sat on it. On the right wall there was a window looking out over the mansions grounds. On the windowsill was a bouquet of flowers, with a note on it. About 5 'get well soon' balloons were in one corner, and cards with the same message were in different places of the room. Opposite my bed, a bit to the right, was a door that led to the corridors of the school that I used to attended. To the right-hand side of me bed was a heart rate monitor and some various other medical equipment. At the end of my bed was a table with a jug of water and glasses and another bouquet of flowers. Abby sat on a normal chair on the right of my bed. Both my sisters mouths had fallen open and they're eyes were wide.

Rachel was the first to react; she propped me up in bed and kept rearranging my pillows and adjusting my bed sheets.

"Abby, could you pour a glass of water?" Rachel asked. My sister just sat motionless staring at me "Abby, Now" She got to her feet and quickly poured some water and passed it to Rachel. She brought it to my lips and helped me to drink it, swallowing was difficult and hurt but the water brought so much relief that it didn't take me long to drink it.

"Abby, pour another" Rachel helped me to drink it again and the other glass after that. "How do you feel?"

"Like I could run a marathon" I replied and a smile broke out across both of my sisters faces.

"I'm sure you would give it your best shot" Rachel laughed "But seriously how do you feel?" her voice shifted to a concerned tone.

"Seriously? Seriously shit" Both of them laughed at that and I managed a weak smile.

"I've missed you" Rachel said stroking the hair out of my face, her face full of joy.

"Well I haven't" Abby said a massive grin covering her face.

"Now that is the biggest lie I've ever heard, Abigail." We were like this for a while just joking and laughing, every now and then Rachel would give me another glass of water. It was just like old times, like when we were younger.

The question was invertible, it was always going to be asked and it was going to be asked a lot. I wasn't scared of the question; I was scared of the answer. Scared of how they would react to it. Scared of being called a thief by the people I love. Scared of having to face my past again, something I'd rather forget.

"So, er, Katie, what happened?" It was Abby who asked it.

"Abby" Rachel warned her "You don't have to answer now if you don't won't to" She stroked my hair as she spoke.

"No, no it's alright. It's better to get it over and done with" So I told them. I told them about the conditions in Bergerac, about the bread, about the camp, about the Vicar and about Ramirez and the last words I heard him shout.

I wasn't expecting them to look so shocked, they'd both been on a lot of missions, seen and done a lot of things, but still they looked shocked. Shocked and worried.

"Wow. That's… That's mad" Abby was the one to brake the silence "And they sent you with hardly any money and no backup?" She sounded appalled. I nodded; I was too tired to talk, to weak. "I will be having words with the head of the CIA when I next see him"

"Well at least you're here now." Rachel said with a faint smile "You should get some sleep, you look so tired" She helped me drink one last glass of water, before helping me lie down again.

"Oh and Katie, You're not a thief, you did what any good spy would do" and with that Abby winked at me, they turned off the light and walked out the room, leaving me once again in the darkness.

Sleep came easier than I thought it would and it more peaceful than I thought it was going to be, proberly because I now knew where I was going to wake up.

When I did wake up, it was raining outside although there was a bit of sunlight coming through the window. Both my sisters were again by my bedside. Rachel helped me sit up again and helped me drink a glass of water.

"Morning" Abby said with a wink. "We've already had breakfast but Rachel got baby food for you" She gestured to a dish on the table.

"Abby" Rachel warned her "I noticed you were having difficulty swallowing yesterday, so I got the chef to make you something a bit easier to eat, until you start feeling a bit better."

"Yeah, so he made you baby food" Abby winked at me again and Rachel shot her another look of warning. "What? It looks like baby food, smells a bit like it and proberly tastes like it aswell"

I smiled from what I could see of it Abby was right, but I was starving and would eat anything.

"You want some now?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, why not? It's been a while since I've had baby food" I smiled at Abby and she laughed. Rachel decided to ignore both of us and instead picked up the bowl and sat by my bed. I went to lift my arms to take it from her but I felt a pain across my chest.

"Don't worry" Rachel said stroking my hair "I'll help you eat it" Her voice was full of care and worry.

"Thanks"

Abby just laughed "Just like a real baby then" This time both me and Rachel shot her a look of warning "What? I was just joking and seriously Katie I hope you do feel better soon"

I had no time to reply as Rachel had already got some of the food onto the spoon and was feeding it to me.

It tasted better than I thought it was going to. It was some type of puree and only caused the smallest pain when I swallowed it, normal food would've proberly caused me a great deal of pain if I ate it.

"How does it taste?" Rachel asked.

"Like nice food or baby food?" Abby said laughing at herself.

"It's alright actually" Abby's face was full of shock when I said it, and Rachel just laughed at her expression. Rachel fed me the rest of it, in-between drinks of water. We joked and talked for a bit longer.

"I'll leave you in Abby's care now" Giving her a look of warning to do as she was told "I have some jobs to do, but I'll come in and visit now and then" She smiled and than walked out.

I turned to look at Abby who was already raising her eyebrows at me, a warning that rest would not be what I was going to get. She read every single 'get well soon' card and made comments about who they were from and tried some of the 'baby food' that was left describing it as "quite nice actually". She then came and sat in the armchair by my bed and we joked and talked.

We were still like that when the door opened and a young girl stood in the doorway. Eyes wide open whispering the words "Aunt Katie".

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


	4. When You Look Me in the Eyes

When You Look Me in the Eyes

Cammies P.O.V

Walking down the corridor with my lunch in my hand, I made the trip that I'd made for the past 13 days at lunchtime (usually for an hour or two at night aswell). The trip to sit by my Aunt's bedside holding her hand, praying and urging for her to wake up. I don't know what happened; I just know she nearly died. When Abby was bringing her here, her heart stopped twice in the helicopter. She's better now, well stable; but that's better than nearly dead. My Mum and Abby cried for days, they've stopped now but I just know that they cry at night when they think no one can hear, and judging by their faces they hardly get any sleep. My Aunt, well she just lies there, in a coma (though even in a coma she's still hot). I talk to her, telling her I forgive her for leaving. Not a lie, but I'd like to know why.

I reached the door and opened it, what I saw shocked me. What I saw explained why Mum and Abby seamed happier and less tired at breakfast. What I saw made me nearly drop my lunch. What I saw was her sat up in bed smiling and joking with Abby. And all I could whisper was "Aunt Katie?"

Aunt Katie, my Mums youngest sister. Like my Mum and my Aunt she had inherited the perfect Cameron genes, long brown hair, green eyes, flawless skin (well it was before the incident), a lovely smile and absolutely beautiful. Who nearly died, was sat in bed looking at me, smiling and saying "Hey Munchkin". Munchkin, don't ask how she came up with it, but rumour has it (well my Mum said) that the first time she looked after me as a baby, the Wizard of Oz was on TV and she called it me ever since, apparently I bore a great resemblance to one of them, I said don't ask. Even as she said the words her voice was hardly there, it was rough and more of a whisper, completely different to the bright and happy tone I remembered.

"Look who woke up" Abby said a massive grin on her face, as she pointed out the obvious. She looked at me "Oooh Lunch is served time for my break, Squirt your on Katie duty" Katie smile and Abby winked at me.

"Come on then Munchkin" she gestured to the bed with her head, I guessed it hurt to move her arms. I went and sat on her bed. "So what's new?"

"Not much" I replied. I don't know why but I had to ask the question, I had to get it over and done with. Sure she lasted longer than Abby (About 10 days longer), but I still needed to know the answer. "Why did you leave?"

Katie's P.O.V

Damn. I knew the question was going to come up, just not this soon. Abby had said it had took her ages to ask her. I couldn't tell her the truth. That if I acted just a bit earlier I could've saved her dad. I know Abby hadn't told her the reason why she left. I reached for her hand, but as I moved my hand, my chest and shoulder burned, I'm guessing because of my ribs and where I got stabbed. I pulled back in pain and winced, Cammie must have realised as she took my hand instead.

I looked her in the eyes "I. I. I don't really know. Something happened, I didn't act quickly enough. I couldn't look your Mum in the eyes. I couldn't look at her at all. I was scared and hated myself, but I couldn't stay around. Every time I saw your Mum and you in that, in that state I wanted to be sick, I wanted to be punished. I did my best to comfort your Mum and you, but how could I do it properly when I had this burden inside of me. I know Abby had left already and I knew she'd got away, and I envied her for it. So when the CIA called me and said they had this mission coming up, a dangerous mission. They gave me the option, the option to stay and be with you and you're Mum. But I had to get away, I just had to. After I returned from the mission I could've returned but I was scared. Scared that you knew the truth scared that Rachel would hate me because of the truth. So I didn't make contact, I kept away. I saw Abby now and then at headquarters, and we were fine. I just couldn't face Rachel or you. I kept saying that I'd call, but for some reason I found an excuse not to. I hate myself for that. Over time the burden lessened, but I still found myself unable to pick up the phone. I'm so sorry. And I'll understand if you hate me for it, I was scared, I was stupid, I missed you."

I hadn't realised the tears falling down the side of my cheek. I'd kept eye contact all the way through. Cammie looked at me for a bit before breaking the silence "I don't hate you. I mean I was upset you left and I hated you for leaving. But you came back" She smiled at me and squeezed my hand "What was the burden though? If you don't mind me asking"

I could've saved your dad.

"I can't tell you. Sorry. But trust me there are some things you don't want to know." That's all I could say. When she's older, when the time was right both me and Abby would tell her. That if we'd just done one thing her Dad would still be here. But that time wasn't now.

She smiled "Its fine. I'm just glad to have you back. I've missed you so much." Thank God she forgave me. Thank God she didn't hate me. "So has Aunt Abby been taking care of you and letting you get your rest?" She laughed at her question as she already knew the answer.

"Well…. It depends how you define looking after me" Cammie laughed "She jumped around the room reading the cards and tried some of the remains of my breakfast or the 'baby food' as she calls it"

"Baby food?"

"Well it's some puree thing your Mum had the chef make me, so it was easier to swallow. But it bears a great resemblance to baby food, so Abby calls it that. Though it is actually quite nice and tastes nothing like baby food"

"Well we do have a very good chef here"

We laughed and talked for a while longer, until Abby came in holding a sandwich and another bowl of baby food.

Cammies P.O.V

"Hey squirt, hey Katie. I brought more baby food!" I looked at it, they were right it did look like baby food "Rachel sent me with this, she's afraid she can't come right now, some problem in one of the labs. She put me under strict instructions though, feed Katie, make sure squirt gets to class on time, and let Katie get some rest." She winked at Katie a sign that rule three proberly wouldn't be obeyed, Katie gave a sigh, she looked exhausted. But Abby stopped her from saying anything by singing "Lunchtime". She took the seat on the other side of her bed and fed her, her lunch. While she did that I ate my lunch, while watching them. Abby seamed to have had a complete shift of personality. Instead of joking around she was being serious and almost motherly as she fed Katie, making sure she drank in between spoonfuls and doing her best to ease the pain she must feel when she swallows.

Once they were done Abby turned to me "Lesson time squirt." I didn't move, I didn't let goof Katie's hand. I didn't want to go; I didn't want to leave her. What if she wasn't here when I got back? No, she said she wouldn't do that again. But still I wanted to stay and look after her, make sure she was ok. I wanted to joke with her and Abby, like old times. But the look Abby gave me, was a complete look of warning "I'm under your Mothers instructions" I sighed and got up. "Siya" I muttered as I left them behind and walked to class.

Katie's P.O.V

I watched Cammie leave; things were back to normal, well almost. I looked Abby in the eyes "She asked me, why I left" she looked at me nodding.

"What did you say?"

"I told her what happened, minus the fact why I did actually leave. I told her there are some things she doesn't want to know"

She nodded again "Same."

Just at that moment Rachel walked in. "Sorry, I wasn't here earlier but I had work to finish up. But I am yours for the rest of the afternoon. Oh and Abby the bags here"

"Siya in a bit, I've got work to do" She winked and walked out. Rachel came and sat in the armchair, and took my hand.

"So Abby was fine giving you your lunch then?"

I nodded. "Rachel, I'm sorry, you know for leaving" I looked her in the eye as I said it.

"Katie, it's fine, seriously, I understand. If I was in your shoes I would've done the same thing"

I felt a bit better. But still Rachel was the one who had comforted me when I was ill, when I was scared, on my first day at the Gallagher Academy, when me and my first boyfriend split up. But when she needed me more than ever, I left. I left and didn't look back. She seamed to guess what I was thinking "Katie honestly, I'm not mad at you. I'm just glad you came back" she squeezed my hand and smiled at me. "Ok? Don't beat yourself up about it"

"Ok" I replied but I would hate myself for it forever, the burden would never fully leave me, would never completely go away.

A couple of minutes later, Abby returned pulling a bag behind her.

"All clear" she said. I eyed the bag curiously, I knew the bag, it was mine. But what was Abby doing with it? "We called the CIA and explained you were going to be here for a while. So you were going to need some stuff from your flat and so they sent an agent there to pick some things up. Bu the way New York, very nice, I wish I had a place there."

I nodded "Which agent did they send?"

"Some guy named Darren, they said you'd be fine with that" I was Darren was the Agent I'd done most of my work with, when I wasn't working solo. People called us the Dynamic Duet, I was Batman and he was Robin. Of course I'd worked with many other Agents, including Joe Solomon, yes we had a very nice time in Turkey on a mission.

"So what did he send for me then?" knowing him some stuff I didn't really need. Though I needn't have asked as Abby was already unzipping it.

It contained; two pairs of pyjamas, the four pictures of my bedside, my I-pod, my private phone, my laptop, some everyday clothes, my workout outfit, my wallet, a collection of my favourite books (plus some new ones he must've picked up for me), some DVD's, letters that must've been waiting for me and a note from him.

_Dear Batman,_

_I hope your feeling better and that you make a full recovery. You better be well by summer, as we both know that's when the best missions are and of course I need your assistance. By the way Christmas in New York wasn't the same without you. I have made sure your flat has been kept clean and ready for your return. The CIA has paid all bills that arrived and promise to pay any future ones that may arrive before you return. I have been assured that Rachel and Abby are taking great care of you, and it's great to hear you three are back together again. Scott has been asking after you and has promised to write and phone. You should've seen him when we all thought you were going to die, he was mad and didn't stop crying for days._

_Hope to see you soon, Robin xxx_

Scott. Scott had been asking after me? We weren't even going out anymore. Sure we had a long history, everyone had made bets on when we would finally stop being on again and off again and get married. I remember when he first moved over here from Australia. We were both sixteen, his parents had to come over here because the CIA had asked them to move over here to work for them. Scott of course was a spy in training just like me, following in his parent's footsteps. We hit it off straight away, and within a couple of months we were going out. He promised not to break my heart like my first boyfriend Ollie did. He kept his promise. I still loved him of course, I always would.

"Time for a change, I think" Rachel held up a pair of my pyjamas "I'm glad he sent some, they're better than them horrible hospital things they make you wear. Abby get the bandages and we'll change them at the same time" Abby put up no argument and for the first time ever did as she was told. When they changed my bandages and pyjamas it gave me chance to actually take in my scars. A lot of my body was swollen due to my injuries and scars were everywhere. They took a lot of care when they did it but no matter how careful they were pain shot through my body. I had to admit once they were done, a change of bandages and clothes felt a lot better, especially because the pyjamas reminded me of life before this happened.

"I'm guessing Abby didn't let you get any rest so you better get some now" They helped me lie down, and sat by my bedside. They each took one of my hands and Rachel stroked my hair as I fell asleep once again.

**What did you think? Please review and subscribe. Thanks for Reading.**


	5. Talking To The Moon

Talking To the Moon

Sweat was dripping further and further down my forehead as I ran and ran. Of course after being in a coma for 17 days and having only just woke up, my fitness wasn't to the standard it was. I tried to run faster but my knee wouldn't let me. My chest burnt and my legs were killing me but I couldn't stop now, with him only just behind and getting closer each second. I heard his footsteps coming closer and closer, so I carried on running. I ran across a bridge, through the wood, praying he would lose interest and give up. It was when we were in the woods that my leg gave way and I fell onto the mud.

He ran up to me and kicked me onto my back.

"Well 24603, it's time for you to finally receive your punishment." I looked up into Ramirez's eyes, they were filled with hatred but he wore a massive smile because he had just caught his prey. He handcuffed my hands behind my back and ordered me to my feet. Grabbing me by the arm he pulled me through the woods and towards some caves.

The caves were dark with a sickly moisture in the air that made me want to be sick. Ramirez pushed me onto the floor and walked over to one of the sides of the cave with a keypad on it. He typed in the code, scanned his finger and then his eyes were scanned, before his finger was pricked for DNA. The cave wall opened and Ramirez turned to me "Up" he commanded so I stood up and walked over to him. I looked through the gap made in the wall. It was a tunnel made from damp stone, with lamps lighting it up. He pulled a gun from his pocket and put it against his back and pushed me forwards with it.

We waked further and further down the ground following the tunnel. In some places it branched off into different places but Ramirez guided me with the gun. Due to my knee I fell over in places but every time I did I was ordered back to my feet and we continued further down the tunnel. Eventually after about two hours we reached a corridor lined with cells. Ramirez opened one and shoved me in locking the door afterwards and walking off. The cell was tiny with nothing in. There was barley enough room to sit down but I managed to and sat there waiting for him to return.

After another hour Ramirez came back to the cell. He unlocked it pressed the gun to my back once more and led me down another corridor. It led to a big room which had a big map on one side of the room with red lights on it. He pushed me onto the centre of the floor. I looked to the side and saw Rachel, Abby, Cammie and Scott tied to chairs, mouths gagged and eyes wide open in fear. I looked Ramirez in the eye ""What do you want?"

"Good question 24603, I want answers. I want to know everything that the CIA knows about the circle. I want to know all they know about my good friend Laraway and what they plan to do about us. If you give me answers I will let your loved ones go. If not, well I will kill them one by one until you do." He pointed his gun at Rachel the first in the cue "So are you going to tell me?" Before I could answer four shots came firing out of his gun killing them all. He laughed "You thought I was joking? Now you have nothing to live for, tell me and I will be kind and kill you, if you don't it will be a life time of prison and torture until the truth comes out. Which will it be?" I wasn't even listening I was to busy staring at the ones I loved, covered in blood, because of me they were dead.

I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. Rachel woke up quickly in the armchair and started stroking my hair and telling me everything was ok. She got a glass of water and brought it to my lips to drink. After a few minutes my breathing went back to normal and I felt better. She propped me up in bed and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"You feel better?" I nodded. I couldn't speak the nightmare just replayed over and over in my head. The fact was haunting me that it could so easily become true. Ramirez could find my family and kill them to get back at me. "What happened?" She squeezed my hand and gave me a worried smile.

I told her all about the dream; tears came rolling out my eyes as I did so. "Shh. Katie you are in one of the safest places in the world, he won't find you unless you leave. Plus Me, You, Abby and Scott are all trained spies; he wouldn't even be able to catch us and Cammie, well he proberly wouldn't be able to catch her either. She's very good."

I smiled "Just like her Mother then"

Just at that moment Abby came in, clearly from some form of workout. She had Sweatpants and a T-shirt on, with a pair of headphones coming out the top of it. Beads of sweat were on her forehead and her cheeks were a shade of pink.

"Hey" She half panted, "That was one hell of a workout, I ran around the grounds five times and then and did some weights" she followed that by tensing her arm showing the muscle on it.

"You ran around the grounds five times?" Rachel sounded sceptical.

"Ok three times but I could've done five, I was just so desperate to see my sister" she winked at me, clearly she was lying.

"Don't lie to me Abby" Rachel warned her.

"Fine. Well, actually… I just came to say that, er, there's a certain brunette, Australian spy who may or may not also be a surfer at the gate, and er he needs your permission Rachel to come in" They both turned to look at me. Scott.

Scott Parker. Scott Parker is at the gate of the Gallagher Academy, wanting to see me. But do I want to see him? I haven't seen him in years, we'd worked together on a couple of cases, but did I want to see him.

'Er Katie, what do you want us to do?' Rachel asked me.

'Just take me to the window, I want to be alone for a minute please' they placed me into a wheelchair and wheeled me over to the window. They both gave me a sympathetic look before leaving.

I rested my head against the window, and I felt a tear appear in my eye and begin to roll down my face. I still loved him, I always would. He was my first proper love. My first kiss (that meant anything to me. My first everything. I couldn't remember how many times I had sat next to the window crying because of how much I missed, talking to the moon hoping that Scott could somehow magically hear me. I looked out onto the grounds, oh how I longed to be out there breathing in fresh air, just feeling like I'm on my own with my thoughts for the first time in such a long time. I thought back to the first time I met Scott; our parents had invited him and his family around for dinner. We'd sat the entire night talking about surfing, swimming, spy training and lots of other things we had in common. He then invited me out surfing with him. God how much I loved him. God how much I still love him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I turned my head as it swung open. A young man about 24 walked in. Around average height, very muscular. He had a face that looked like an artist had chiselled it, with amazing cheekbones. Beautiful chestnut eyes and hair that swept across his face, in a perfect fashion yet you knew he hadn't styled it. In a classy Australian accent and in a completely sexy voice he said "How are you Angel?" It was Scott.


End file.
